Love happens
by SwanQueenLover108
Summary: Emma becomes a submissive but falls in love with Regina. Regina loves dominating her and makes Emma her girlfriend . WARNING SMUT AND MATURE CONTENT Cock involved
1. Madam Mayor

Emma's POV

So I walk into the mayors office angry as hell because she lied to me again! So I walk up the stairs and I open the door to hear giggling and my heart broke in half at that very moment. I walk in and she stops smiling and looks up at me and smirks. She knows what she does to me, you see it all started since i first came to StoryBrooke

Flashback

So I pull in the mayors drive way and Henry and i walk up her stone path way to the door and I see a women with a grey dress and black stilettos and dark almost black raven locks the fell perfectly at the shoulders I knew then I was falling for her. I talk to her and she flirted with me and I felt as a submissive around her she asked me if I wanted more cider and I agreed so she went downstairs and I followed so i found this locked door that was unlocked at the time and it was open so I pushed the door open and my heart feel in the pit of my stomach. I found a really large playroom and I immediately closed the door and panic and before I was able to run into the room Regina was in I ran into her and she smirked. "I see you found something you weren't supposed to find?" And I didn't say anything and she laughed and said " there is no reason for you to be afraid dear, I don't bite well not right now at least", all I did was stare at her because I was shocked that she had a playroom that I found by an accident. " a-are you in to BDSM?" She smiled but it wasn't a normal but more of a predator yet dominant smile and by that smile I knew she was. I fell for it and been a submissive to her,

she's my girlfriend

-End is Flashback-

That was a year ago and she's my girl friend I forgot to mention that she's intersexual and broke me in the hard way for training but I love and live to be her Princess.

Reginas POV

I hear heavy foot steps up the hall of my office and I'm sitting here laughing with robin. I see the door fly open and Emma was standing there angrier than ever and I smirked as my baby girl was gonna be punished because she was being rude and I will let it slide until we get home then she will be punished. I smiled at the thought " Emma dear what are you doing here?" I say with sternness in my voice immediately I see her fall into her submissive Role and she looks down, "Because you lied to me!" That was strike one for her she knows better than to back talk and be disrespectful and rude. "Emma strike one" I growl and she knows she doesn't want to make me angry. Emma rolls her eyes and growls back and this is making me very angry because robin is sitting here and listening and I turn to him " I will have to reschedule because I have to take care of something very important" he smiles and agrees " yeah no problem Regina" he smiles again and leaves and when he shuts the door I look at Emma with an eyebrow raised and she gulps and I smile at the fear in her eyes.

You know you are in trouble my Princess?" I question and she nods slowly and I smiling know she will be punished "go home and strip and put the outfit I put on the bed for you on and wait for me there." I command she nods immediately and goes to do what I told her and I know how I'm going to punish her.


	2. Punishment

Emma's POV

I hurry down the stairs of the mayors office and I run to my car because Gina doesn't like when I'm late and I don't like extra spankings when I'm in trouble. I finally made it home and I turn to the stairs and skip them by two I'm very nervous since I haven't had a spanking in a very long time, I put the navy blue flow dress on with navy blue lace panties and my wedges that are white, that's what Gina laid out for me. I grab my stuffed swan and sit on the bed and day dream about how much I love Gina. I got so lost into my daydream I didn't hear Gina walk in the door and set her keys down until I feel a hand slip up my thigh and then I felt my thigh burn with a stinging sensation, I felt my self shiver and arousal immediately made my lace panties wet. I look up and see Gina stand there with a stern face and lust in her eyes. I waited my instructions to come from her beautiful mouth and full lips.

Regina's POV

I see Emma leave and I'm angry at her for disrespecting me as if I was someone that was on the streets in Boston. I decided to give her a head start on getting to the mansion before I started to pack up my work and clean and organize my office. I got in to the car and left immediately to see if my Princess did what was asked of her. I go home and walk in, I put my keys on the marble bar in the kitchen and kick off my heels and walk up my spiral staircase and to the double master bedroom. I see my beautiful princess in her outfit I had picked out for our little date tonight but that's gonna have to wait now. I walk up and slid my hand up her thigh and I popped her thigh just enough to make her feel a sting. Her eyes immediately met mine as her eyes darkened and I could practically smell her wave of arousal that I just caused her, I look in to her eyes to see them a forest green instead a and ocean green/blue. I notice the she licked her soft baby pink lips and I smiled, but my face turned stern when I forgot that this was a punishment for disrespecting me. I look at her," hands and knees!" I demand as she immediately follows my order and I slid the dress up her back and make her shiver and slide her panties down her legs and rub my hand in her ass and she moans. " you realize why your getting a spanking right, em?" I ask, she doesn't answer so my hand comes down with force and her ass become a angry pink and smile and raise a eyebrow, " I'm gonna ask you this one more time Em-ma, do you know why you are being punished?!" I look at her and she nods but with no word " use words, em" and I get the immediate response of " yes Gina I know why I'm getting punished." She let's her eyes meet the bed below her. And I question "why are you getting punished Emma?" She sighs" because i disrespected you in-front of Robin" I smile because she well aware of what she did. So I grab a paddle with a letter covering and walk over to her and pull her up off the bed and walk her in the middle of the room where shackles hand from the ceiling. "Raise up em!" She puts her hands over her head and I clip the cuffs closed and began walk a circle around her to make her nervous. " how many should I give you?" Emma stalls for a few and then I get a mumbled 15 and I smiled " 15 plus 5 because you took to long to answer, count out your padding's," she nods so I bring back the paddle and give her the first spanking "One!" She cries out and I have her another she continued to count and I smiled.

—30 minutes later—

I smile at the freshly red and angered skin and I untie Emma an She whimper and I take her to the bed and whisper encouraging words to her, she smiles and falls asleep so I take the chance and go get a towel and wet it with warm water and wipe her down.


	3. TheDatePt1

**Regina's P.O.V**

**Once she fell asleep, i left to go finish setting up our date on the beach but before i wiped her down and changed her panties. I grabbed my car keys and slipped on my heels and ran to the car and drove to the beach, i look at the time to see its only 3:15 and i sigh in relief. The date isn't until 5:00, so i have enough time to set up everything. I set up the blanket, candles, and lights and the white tent thats go over every thing then i lay a air mattress inside because she deserves a reward for taking her punishment very well. I then place a order at the flower shop Belle works at and instead of cooking i order Italian food and wine as well as fruits and sweets, because knowing Emma she will want sweets in her little space. Once i finish placing the orders and finishing up on the beach i stood up and looked up at the work i done and smiled. I look at my watch to see it was 4:20 and i walked back to the car to got get the food and pick up Emma. Just to make sure she was up i texted her.**

**Mi Amour: **

**Hey babygirl, im on my way so be awake. I love you xo**

**I then put my phone down, started the car and left to head home.**

**Emma's P.O.V**

**I hear my phone ding but I am to tired to answer, i roll back over to go back to sleep not worrying who it is i figured Ruby. I fall asleep once again, i hear the door open but my eyes are too heavy to open so i lay there drifting off. I felt someone shake me and i whine "mama nooo" i didn't feel like speak Spanish to her, i groan to the feeling of a sting on my already harm inflicted ass. I start whining more and sit up. **

**Regina's P.O.V **

**Once i didnt get a reply from Emma i knew she wasnt awake. So I finally make to the mansion and walk in and up the stairs to see my beautiful babygirl peacefully sleeping i shake her once and she whines and i get q quiet "mama noo" so i gave her a swat on her ass and she whines more and gets up and looks at me. "You want your suckies baby?" And just nodded so i unbutton my shirt and bra and Emma latches on and drinks while i rocked her back and forth. Once she was done i rebuttoned my bra and shirt and got ready for the date with a Black thigh length dress with my hair curled at the ends with very light make up and blood red lipstick. I look over to my princess who is getting ready and she switched dresses, instead of the navy blue she is now wearing a thigh length red lace dress with black heels and her hair in its natural waves and down her back. I smiled because no matter what she looks like and how much i already know she makes me fall more in love with her everyday and i learn something new everyday about this beautiful mess of a women in front of me.**

**A/N: Ive been having a hard time with my emotional and mental health and im very low on inspiration right now**


End file.
